ThatGuyBarney
John Yazici (born ), better known online as ThatGuyBarney or simply Barney, is a Turkish-American gamer. In the early videos of SkyvsGaming channel Sky Does Minecraft, RedVacktor, and JinBop called him "John." He was a close friend of SkyDoesMinecraft during high school. His skin in Minecraft is based off Barney the dinosaur but he put his own twist in it by adding an eye patch. YouTube In mid 2015 Barney and Sky started to record videos together along with House_Owner/YourPalRoss, Aphmau and JinBopGaming. Everyone except for Aphmau and Jin now record in an office building in Washington state with the help of their editor TimTim/Timdot.tv. Jin left the offices to pursue a solo career. Although, Mithzan and House_Owner have left the offices to focus on their own channels. In a recent podcast with Phillip DeFranco, Sky confirmed that Barney's accent was fake the whole time, and his American accent was revealed in Barney's 500k video as well as SkyVSGaming's Gang Beasts video with Barney and Em, another member of the Sky Media Offices. Sky said in this video that Barney was working on his American accent, and that he has been spoon feeding him American through cheeseburgers. He has also used his American accent in the Fourth Of July Do Not Laugh special on Sky Does Minecraft and has used it during Drunk Cards Against Humanity on OfficeAntics. He continues to use his Turkish accent on his channel as well as in other gaming videos. On July 7, 2016 he released a video title THE REAL ME! in which he explains himself that he was born in Washington and that it was true that his father was Turkish and mother American, which was confirmed in a Two Truths and a Lie video. He created this Barney character from his visits to his family in Turkey and would talk with his brother Ooshgun in this accent. He previously had a Destiny gameplay channel called Dirtbag Gamers, which is now ThatGuyBarney, where he would play as Barney (this is probably where his obsession of dirt comes from). He states that he will continue to be Barney, the broken-English character that he has created for entertainment purposes but on OfficeAntics and Couch Potatoes will use his American voice to express his true self. John recently announced that he would be going part time at the offices so that he can make videos with his brother Eren (Ooshgoon). He then made Fortnite videos. As of November 2019, he is inactive on his YouTube channel. Quotes * "What's up guys? I's Barney." * "Today, I'm with these three dirts." * "Bury the like button in dirt!" * "That son of a dirt." * "Shickelurr!" * "Bong bong!" * "You dirt!" * "Opar." * "You want hint?" * "You want tip?" * "You put a quarter in me, I give you the water." * "(Ross) Give a Barney hint." "(Jess) I am next to de goat." "(Barney) What?!" "(Sky) Hahahahaha! 'What?!'" * "I haves goat milk!" * "Goat!" * "No no. He no here." * "Yaaaaah." * "Bong bong ba bong!" * "Oh ly lar." * "Approve." * "Donnaner!" * "Shickelurr shilar." * "(Sky) On this piece of paper, we have-" "(Barney) The answers to life!" * "I have the champions blood!" * "(Ross) Barney doesn't know this but last night I took an IV and stole his champion blood." "(Barney) NO!!" * "Yallard." * "Hellos there." * "Heheheh." * "HAH HAH HAH!" * "Relax! I murderer!" * "I don't haves 10k. Wait, wait. I has have 10k." * "Alright, there's a 10k down the drain." * "King of the dirts!" * "Where's your sense of adventure, captain?" * "Alright, I has the fingerprints. Now what?" * "(Ross) If one of us isn't talking, we can assure Barney's gonna say something about dirt." "(Barney) Oh. When your said that I has dirt in my hand." "(Ross) See?" * "I needs my goat milk!" * "I's the real Barney!" * "(Barney) Gets out my office, dirt." "(Sprinkles) But Sprinkles just wants to say hello!" * "Five bucks!" * "Say goat cheese and die." * "Aooooh." * "Brudder!" * "I has the goat curse!" * "We's all Barney." * "♪Don't you worries... about a thing.♪" * "I haves apple." * "That's not good for my/your/his health!" * "(Sky) He's home free!" "(Barney) He's Humphrey." "(Sky) He's a Humphrey." * "Good days, warden." * "Apple?" * "Hey Thundermuffin, can I's affords the balls to de face?" * "What is the real thing?!" * "Americas Man!" * "This nut!" * "Coach, don't kick me off the team!" * "Illuminatis!" * "Ooo-lurr!" * "There will be a solar eclipse! The moon will fly pass Mars and come back around like a boomerang!" * “I just wanted to gives the good advice that when only three balloons is full with the water, fives left is maded no helium.” * "(Ross) Barney's off the radar!" "(Max) Do it for apple!" "(Barney) APPLE!! APPROVE!! (drives off platform only to get knocked away by a windmill like a tennis ball)" * "(Barney) Read my will!" "(Sky) Barney, all this f*cking says is 'apple'." * "This is for coach!" * "Coach says that we suck!" * "Ronnie!" * "♪Just the two of us. You and me.♪" * "I haves binocular vision!" * "Ross the Sloth!" * "Wienersbutt!" * "Wieners*ss!" * "That's a YouTubes sensation! RedVactor!" * "YouTube Sensators!" * "Apple? (Gets tagged) NO!!" * "No! No, I's the most annoyings dog!" * "(Sky) Barney, what are you?" "(Barney) I's poodle." * "(Apple) Hey, Barney! It's me, Apple!" "(Barney) Apple?!" * "(Apple) Bye-bye, Barney!" "(Barney) No! Apple!" * "Apple, yous crazy!" * "(Apple) Barney's a b*tch!" "(Barney) HEY!!" * "Apples, I taught you well!" * "Hollar!" * "You want some melon? (Pronounced as Malone)" * "Alright guys. Hope you enjoyed (Name of Series/Game). In description below will be link to (Friend/Friends)'s channel." * "You go to (Person's name)'s channel! You go to (Person's name)'s channel! You go to (Person's name)'s channel!" * "Ehh, f*ck Max." * "Until next times, dirts, hasta le varsta, baby. Yallard." * "It's not over until the fat lady make her mix tape." Trivia * He says the word opar in different scenarios and he has also said he invented the word. In a video of him playing ARK Survival Evolved, he explains the definition of the the word opar, stating that it's a synonym for "Uh oh." * He also says dirt in many scenarios most of the time as an insult. * Another joke around the group is the goat. Goat is a character Barney made up and is now his pet in many series of games. Goat is also Aphmau's (Jess) husband as a joke. * In Sky's roleplay series Roommates, the Barney of that universe is from another country where humanoid dinosaurs are the natives and inhabit dirt villages and raise goats to make goat milk and goat cheese. The natives also speak a language composed of at least all the words Barney made up or commonly uses. His father is also the leader of his home village. * He has size 10 shoes. * During his 500K milestone vlog in which he explains the truth about his Turkish accent, Barney says his father was from Turkey while his mother was American. * Barney made the accent with his Turkish relatives in mind. He has said their accent was very similar to his madeup accent. References Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Turkish YouTubers Category:American YouTubers